To Be A Hero
by julius uy
Summary: There's a hero in all of us, that keeps us honest, gives us strength, makes us noble. And finally gets us to die with pride. Even though sometimes we have to be steady and give up the thing we want most, even our dreams.


Remember back in the days when you used to admire your best friend, or your elder siblings, or even your parents for the bravery they portrayed to spring justice up in its best form? Remember in those days when you first fell from a bike and your mother goes to you and tends to your wounds? or remember those days when your schoolmates makes fun of you then suddenly, your teacher intercedes before you?

In those little ways, we've all been thankful for these people who have shaped our lives. These heroes as we spoke were there for us when we needed them. In fact, sometimes... they would even go as far as putting their lives on the line to save us. Fantastic isn't it? That at some point in a man's life, he would feel a love so intense, so powerful that his passion for another would ultimately go beyond that of his own.

Parenthood. Interestingly, I am so much eager to dive in a conversation with fathers and mothers. There are cases when mothers would call to me over the phone and we'd talk for several hours to help her cope up with her problem in the family. While it may not be interesting to some, I felt that I had this flame in me that drives me to be a father to people around me. Like God who is always there for us when we need Him, I also felt that to be a full Christian, I should also be there for those who need me.

Our Bible reading for today comes from the Epistle of Paul to the Romans:

_Love must be sincere. Hate what is evil; cling to what is good. Be devoted to one another in brotherly love. Honor one another above yourselves. Never be lacking in zeal, but keep your spiritual fervor, serving the Lord. Be joyful in hope, patient in affliction, faithful in prayer. Share with God's people who are in need. Practice hospitality. _

_Romans 12:9-13_

Being a hero is not really about having super powers to fight for justice. Being a hero is being able to lay down youself to serve others, to help others, and to do good to others. Being a hero is laying down your life for those who needs you.

I read this beautiful quote from May Parker and it has been both inspiring and encouraging to refresh and relish:

_We need a hero, couragous sacrificing people, setting examples for all of us. Everybody loves a hero, people line up for 'em, cheer for them, scream their names, and years later tell how they stood in the rain for hours just to get a glimpse of the one who told them to HOLD ON a second longer. I believe theres a hero in all of us, that keeps us honest, gives us strength, makes us noble. And finally gets us to die with pride. Even though sometimes we have to be steady and give up the thing we want most, even our dreams._

Dear friends, as I watch this scene from Spiderman 2, these words May Parker spoke seemed to last forever. It reminds me of Jesus Christ, setting an example for us... someone who is willing to give his life for those who need him. Someone who is always there when you need him. It also reminded me of all the pleasures our brothers and sisters had sacrificed in medical missions and church services. These people, in their devotion to serve others, to help others, and to give life to others... chose to sacrifice their own lives. Dreams turned to dust, just so that they could put a smile on a hungry child, a hope to a sick mother, and light to those who looks for it.

How great is it to become a hero... while you may not be rich in pleasure and title, you'd be rich in love. Dear friends, you too can save lives. We all can. In fact, by simply pulling people back... by simply calling people back to the house of God... to accept Jesus Christ in us and grow in faith. To live a clean life, a life God desired for us. Dear friends, by introducing people to God, you become more than a hero. For the thankfulness God would have for you cannot be measured in this world. By bringing people back to Him, you are actually saving your brothers from eternal death, and leading them to eternal life. How could heroism be any better?

There is a hero in each of us. If we want to be one, we can be one!

TODAY'S PRAYER

Heavenly Father we thank you for this day that You have given us. We pray that you may open our hearts to become heroes. May we always do what is good, and may we always devote ourselves to the service of others. When we have the opportunity to do good, please encourage us to do so. Give us the strength to always bless our neighbors, and offer our hand to those who needs us.

All these we pray in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit,

AMEN!

Grace and Peace be with you.


End file.
